narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiko Matsushita
Aiko Matsushita (愛子松下,''Matsushita Aiko) ''Is a Jonin level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Murasaki or Team 17. Background Aiko was born to a rich family making him quite spoiled but not too much. His sisters would usually babysit him while his parents were out and they would take him to fancy stores and buy him lots of different toys which he would play with everyday. When he was 9, Aiko went to the academy for the first time and most of the kids there would find him noisy and slightly annoying. The only kid who was able to put up with him that time was Yukai, who later became his best friend. Later on, Aiko was able to make new friends who learned to accept his childish and noisy behavior and even love it. When he was 13, Aiko gratuated from the academy and was put in Team 18 with Yukai Hashimoto, Saeko Terashima and Murasaki Hasu being the sensei. Personality Aiko is seen to be very childish and noisy as noted by his friends. He enjoys fooling around even is serious times and is always seen with a smile on his face. He is the opposite of shy, making him a bit embarrassing and bad at keeping a secret. Besides his childish self, Aiko is also a very serious shinobi and is willing to protect his friends in all costs. Appearance Aiko has a slightly androgynous appearance. He is a fair skinned boy with smokey green hair and bright fuchsia eyes. During Part I, Aiko had chin length hair and he wore a black and blue sweatshirt with loose pants that reach his knees and regular shinobi sandals. in Part II Aiko wears his headband like a bandana and his hair grew a bit longer. He wears a white and green sweatshirt with gloves that only fully cover his finger and thumb. He wears dark blue pants with belts around his waist and his shins are covered in bandeges. He wears black shinobi sandals that are slightly higher then the regular ones. Abilities Aiko posseses the Matsushita clan Kekkei Genkai,the Miraigan. This Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai allows the user to see a maximum 20 seconds in to the future, allowing him to predict the opponents attacks and successfully dodging them, However, This Kekkei Genkai takes a large amount of chakra and is mostly used only for defense. Aiko's Miraigan skills are considered very good among other clan members. Aiko also uses a Jutsu called Claw Creation Technique that allows him temporarily enhance the normal growth of the nails on both his hands and feet, causing them to grow considerably longer in a short space of time as a result. It also seemingly enhances the durability of the nails, allowing them to even clash against swords without breaking. Trivia * Aiko's name means "lovechild" and his surname means "below the pine". * Aiko loves his childish voice and wishes for it to stay. * Aiko's family is rich. * Aiko has an habit of shortening names and adding the suffix "chan" to them (with the exception of Yukai, whom he calles YuYu. * Aiko's dream is to have a huge pet shelter with Mizuki since they both love animals. * Aiko's older sisters would usually take him with them when they were shopping so he began loving it * Aiko is the only person Mizuki has given a nickname to. She calls him "Ai". * His star sign is Taurus. According to the databook(s): * Aiko's favorite food is any kind of meat while his least favorite is sour food * Aiko's Hobby is shopping and teasing Satsuki. * Aiko wishes to fight no one in particular. * Aiko has completed 161 official missions in total: 99 D-rank, 50 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 1-S-rank. Category:DRAFT